


after all these years (one-shot)

by film_manic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Forbidden Love, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Married Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mild Smut, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/film_manic/pseuds/film_manic
Summary: After 5 years of having an affair, Harry and Hermione decide to end things because of the overwhelming guilt they both feel. Despite still being deeply in love with each other, they both keep to their word and stay in their unfulfilling marriages. (The affair takes place during the 19 year gap at the end of Deathly Hallows Part 2).
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	after all these years (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First fanfic so please feel free to give some constructive criticism as it would be much appreciated. I am always looking for ways to improve my writing so that I could hopefully put more work out there in the future. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> ~ film_manic

The only sounds in the room were panting and skin slapping against skin. Harry’s thrusts kept getting more and more erratic as he was reaching his peak. He gave one final thrust as he came inside the woman underneath him. She let out a long moan as she came as well. After a few moments of catching their breaths, he finally rolled off of her and faced the opposite direction. The woman, noticing this, snuggled up behind him. 

She sighed. “What’s wrong, Harry?”

He didn’t answer immediately and another few moments of silence fell before them.

Then he spoke. “5 years,” he sighed. “We can’t keep doing this, Hermione. We can’t keep doing this to Ron and Ginny.” 

Hermione was quiet for a moment before she let out a simple, “I know.”

Upon hearing her response, Harry turned around and looked her in the eyes. 

“I love you, Hermione. I love you more than anyone in this world,” he paused, “but you belong to another man. And that man happens to be my friend. And I belong to someone else too. Gin-.”

Hermione gently placed a hand on his cheek before he could continue his rambling. 

“Harry… I know. I feel the same way.”

Harry could only look at her and see a mixture of love and guilt swirling in her eyes. He gave her a look of understanding and pulled her close to his chest, placing a kiss atop her head. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“And I love you,” she whispered back. 

They both understood that this would be their last time together, at least like this. So, they snuggled even closer and fell asleep in each others arms. 

The next morning, Harry woke up in bed alone. He looked at the time. It read 7:42 am. Ginny would be home in a few hours from her annual family trip. Harry decided to shower before he went to go pick up his children from a friend’s house. 

When he returned home, he found that Ginny had already arrived. She hugged each of her children and greeted Harry with a kiss. Harry forced a smile as he hugged his wife and closed the door behind them. 

~~~

Months had passed since that night where Harry and Hermione had decided to end their affair. They still spoke to one another and had gatherings with their families on holidays. They’d also occasionally go out for a cup of coffee and continued their friendly banter, but it still felt different. They both knew it, but neither said anything about it. Still, their touches lingered and their eyes said more than their words ever could. Despite this, they still kept their word, never succumbing to lust or temptation again. Their frustrations starting to bleed into their already struggling marriages. Harry found it difficult to open up to Ginny the way he did with Hermione and, therefore their communication was starting to deteriorate. While Hermione and Ron never exactly saw eye to eye and lacked the proper communication from the start of their relationship, their arguments continued to worsen. It wasn’t until their children received their letters to Hogwarts that the tension in both households seemed to be put on hold. Excitement and joy was once again present between both couples as they eagerly took their children shopping for the new year. The ‘Golden Trio’ reminisced about their first time and laughed as they shared stories on Diagon Alley. 

The day had finally come to drop off their children at the Hogwarts Express. It was a day full of excitement and nervousness. Harry and Ginny took their kids to station 9 ¾ where they would meet up with Ron and Hermione. Harry’s son was nervous and stood back. Harry went to him. 

“Dad, what if I am put in Slytherin?” the boy asked anxiously. 

“Albus Severus Potter. You were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, and one of them was a Slytherin. And he was the bravest man I’d ever known,” Harry replied.

The boy still didn’t seemed convinced. “But you say that I am.”

“Then Slytherin house would have gained a wonderful young wizard. But listen, if it really means that much to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The sorting hat takes your choice into account.”

At that the boy smiled. “Really?”

“Really,” replied Harry with a smile. 

The whistle blew signaling that the train was ready for departure. 

“Ready?” he asked.

“Ready,” said the boy. 

Harry pulled his son into a quick embrace before watching him join the other children aboard. 

Hermione watched from afar and smiled as Harry approached them. As the train started to move, Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance. While looking at the train slowly make its leave, Harry felt a warm hand hold his. Immediately recognizing the touch, he intertwined their fingers and gave a gentle squeeze. Neither looked at each other, but a small smile slowly crept on both of their faces as the train made its full departure.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is a one-shot, please let me know if you guys would like for me to continue this as a separate full story. This one-shot will be left for those who prefer to have things kind of open ended (aka. whether or not Harry and Hermione ended up together or not). Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
